Lover Dearest
by Pretty Soldiers
Summary: I wish we could stay here forever alone...This time that we waste, but I still love your taste. AkuRoku reunion drabble.


A/N: Just a little something that sprung from my brain late at night – a little bit of lovey AkuRoku – it can't all be angst-y, can it? Please enjoy! Reviews make my night ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned it, a reunion scene would SO be the climax of Kingdom Hearts 3 :P

"I love you!" Roxas cried. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much I can't feel anything but you. Oh god, Axel, I'm overwhelmed with how much I love your voice and your touch and your gaze and your laugh. If only I could put into words how many times my heart's felt like it would break through my chest. I try, oh god, I've tried to describe it but it doesn't do it justice."

Axel looked upward, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I love you more than anyone's ever loved anyone, I swear it," Roxas said, and his voice cracked as the tears poured down his face. "Because no one could love anyone as much as I love you."

"You're wrong," Axel whispered, looking down at Roxas, tears caressing the black marks below his eyes. "I love you more than anyone could ever love anyone."

"Axel..." They gripped each other - Roxas's face buried in Axel's chest, Axel's face buried in Roxas' hair. They shook with sobs, clutching each other just to make sure they were there, not an illusion, held each other like they were reunited after a lifetime.

"I love you, I love you," Roxas cried. The words were so sweet – he wanted to say them forever, wanted to say them over and over and over so Axel could maybe come close to realizing how much he meant them.

"Roxas," Axel whispered back, hands gripping tighter onto Roxas' back. "You're back, I have you again. I thought you were gone forever—"

The words stung as Roxas realized with fear how close he was to losing his lover forever. "Never again, oh god, never again. I'm never leaving your side ever again. You're everything to me, you're my reason for being, Axel, you're – you're..." he looked up, catching Axel's eyes, "you're my somebody."

Axel captured his lips, kissing him with a force like a backdraft. _I thought I'd never have your kiss again, _Roxas thought and immediately he treasured the sensation of Axel' mouth: the smokey taste, crushing lips, the warmth. Every sensation was important now: the soft hair under his hand, the feel of his body pushing against Axel's, the tilt of his head to kiss Axel's mouth. _I love you! _

Axel broke off, holding Roxas's head, and leaning his own against Roxas' forehead. Their tears and breath mixed together. "I can't live without you, Roxas," Axel whispered. "I tried to pretend I could, but I can't."

Roxas looked him in the eye, blinking away tears so he could see him clearly. He wiped the tears off of his lover's face and smiled. "Axel, there is only one thing I want in all the world."

"What is it?"

"To be with you forever."

. "Forever is an awfully long time."

Roxas smiled. "I want to be with you for every moment of this life and then I'm going to meet you in the next life, too. Forever and ever and ever – that's all I want."

Axel smiled too. "Think you can spend eternity with me, Rox?"

Roxas smirked and felt the ease between them returning like he had never left. "I'm probably the only one who could."

"And I'm probably the only one who could put up with your temper for the rest of forever," Axel said and the smile Roxas hadn't seen in months appeared: the one he used to hate because it was so cocky and knowing. _I could spend the rest of my existence just staring at that smile and not need another thing._

"This is forever," Roxas whispered.

"You're stuck with me, Rox."

"I can live with that."

"My somebody," Axel whispered, nuzzling the side of Roxas' head. "My little somebody. My beautiful, crazy, little somebody."

"Forever and ever."

"I love you."

"My somebody..."

"Got it memorized?"

Their mouths and bodies and souls entangled in a moment of overcoming passion, each surging with an unsalable desire. It was the beginning of forever.


End file.
